The present invention relates to an optical coherence tomography device obtaining motion contrast data of a test subject and to a control program.
As one of the optical coherence tomography devices (also referred to as OCT devices) of the prior art, for example, a device measuring retinal blood flow is known. This device exploits a fact that the frequency of measurement light radiated to a subject's eye changes due to the Doppler effect of blood cells or the like flowing in blood vessels.